narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy's toughest battle (For now)
Him One day Roy was at a bar chouging down alchol with a random bar person. "3,2,1, CHOUG" Said the Barkeeper. Roy was chouging really fast and so was the other guy but Roy won and he won 50000$. There was a party in the bar and every body was drinking beer like there was no tomorrow. The party stopped when a guy opened the door. Roy noticed the guy and he said "NO WAY NOT YOU." "To emberssed to see a person from the village hidden in the islands again?" said the man. "Roy who is this lunatic?" said the barkeeper. "His name is Sahori, we went through the chunin exams together when I was 8 and kicked his 12 year old but." said Roy while drinking his beer. "You got lucky ya' jerk, I can beat you, I didn't then cuz I went easy on you...." said Sahori. "Do us all a favor and SHUT UP ya' retard." interupped Roy. "And to prove I can I The great Sahori will challenge you Roy till one of us DIES." said Sahori. "Do it Roy you can kick his butt." said the barkeeper. "Ya do it!" said the other people in the bar. "Do it, Do it, do it, Do it." chanted the drunk people. "Alright." said Roy. "YEAHHHHH!!" yelled the alcholics. The battle "Alright follow me to this forest." Roy followed Sahori to a forest and battled with him. "Lets do this." said Roy. "Finnaly Revenge." Said Sahori. "What?" said Roy. "I'll kill you for all the humilliation you cuzed my villiage." said sahori. Sahori threw 6 shurikens at Roy. "You're going to have to do better then that." Roy got his Kunai and hit the shurikens at diffrent directions. "Hmph." said Sahori. Little did Roy know chakara strings were attach to the shurikens and came back at him. " Darn it." said Roy. Roy used the pheonix flower jutsu at the strings and shuikens and they fell to the ground. "Nice move." said Roy. "Hmph." Said Sahori. Sahori then made chakara strings to two big black things and used it against Roy. "The heck is this?" said Roy. One of the black thing turned into a drill. "Black puppet technique- Rasenganblow." said Sahori. The Black drill spined around like you do after you get hit with the rasengan. " Dang." said Roy. Roy did a back flip to dodge the drilled one but didn't see the black square one to hit from behind and the drill one turned into a trinagle. The black square one with Roy in it charged at the black triangle one Roy used the chakara punch to blow the other one away. Sahori reralesed the strings and Roy charged at Sahori. "This hit with my fist will break your jaw!" said Roy. "Wooden jail cell jutsu." said sahori. Soon a gigantic cell came and trapped Roy in it. "Dragonic powers jutsu!" said Roy. They entier cell was destroyed and Roy had Wings, Dragon arms and dragon legs and charged at Sahori. Sahori made chakara strings on the black things and turn the triangle into a square and slammed them togehter on Roy. Roy used the chakara punch on both of the black things and blew them away he then charged at Sahori. "THIS TIME MY FIST WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD COME OFF!" Said Roy. "Wooden Jaill cell jutsu, Wooden armor jutsu." said Sahori. This Time Two cells came and trapped Roy. Roy Used the Rasengan to destroy the cells but his Dragonic power jutsu ended. "Divine style-water and flame dragon jutsu!" said Roy. "Wooden jail cell tenfold jutsu." said Sahori. The Divine jutsu went into the cell and the cell went underground and appeared behind Roy and realesed the jutsu at him. " Water style-water wall jutsu." said Roy. The wall evaporated when the fire came so he had to dodge the other the dragon. "Dang it I can't hit him thx too those cells." said Roy. "See you can't beat me." said Sahori. "Master Shugukugan" said Roy. An incredable force of chakara came and blew Sahori away. "Amatersu!" A great black fire ball came at Sahori. Sahori made chakara strings to those black things. "Forbbiden puppet technique-Black puppet Re-animation hatching summoning!" Those black squares started to crack and in them was The 1st and 2nd Hokage! "Finish Him." Sahori realesed the strings and they were free to kill roy! "Wood style-Deep forest emergence" said the 1st. "Water style-Harden water drill" said The 2nd. The Ameterasu went away and so did the other jutsus. "Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" said Roy. Roy made 2000 clones and transform 2 into the 1st and 2nd. 2 other clones took the real ones killed them and put fakes infront of Sahori. "Attack!" said Sahori. But instead all the clones merge (New technique) with the real one while using Amtersu and all Dragonic techniques. "My newest technique Dark Dargon lord powers!" Said Roy. "Now My newest jutsu: Dark Lord Dragonic Rausindori!" "Ultimate Wooden JAil cell jutsu!" Said Sahori. But the jutsu was too strong and killed Sahori. When Roy Got back he got 500,000,000 ryo. Category:Naruto2